The Shinigami of Konoha
by Blacksilo
Summary: My rewrite of Naruto's Journey hopefully it will be better and I'll be able to update regularly now that my computer is fixed well I suck at summaries so you'll just have to read to figure it out. Warnings eventual godlike OC and Naruto OCXHarem NarutoXHarem -UP FOR ADOPTION-
1. Chapter 1

Blacksilo: Hey here is the re-write of Naruto's Journey. I really felt that it wasn't going at the pace I felt it should so I decided that instead of working with it that I would rewrite along with giving it a better name well anyways here is the first chapter in The Shinigami of Konoha

* * *

***Hokage Mansion***  
Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konoagakure no sato was currently battling the bane of all Kage paperwork. Hell he may be the fastest person in the Elemental Nations but even he can't move faster than the paperwork. Not mentioning the extra paperwork that just came in from the various ceasefire agreements that came with the end of the Third great Shinobi War. Even though he won he is currently wondering if this paperwork is worth it. Suddenly he feels a familiar presence and a small smile graces his lips at the presence of his most loyal Anbu and surrogate brother. Huh he would never forget the day Sarutobi Hiruzen and Jiraiya thrust the young child upon him and his girlfriend Kushina to watch over him. Even though they aren't blood you would never guess that by the way the interacted.

He is brought out of his thoughts as the young man entered the room. With quick movements he activates the silencing seals that adorn the walls at looks towards the blonde Hokage awaiting to be addressed by his leader

Looking up from his paperwork Minato looks towards the young man. He stands at around 155 centimeters showing him to be a young man. His attire is standard for every Anbu except he doesn't wear anything under his vest showing off the Anbu tattoo on his right arm, and also instead of the standard Anbu tanto his has a pearl white hilt with a small silver guard and two small blue ribbons dangling of the end of the hilt. The most disturbing thing about him though is his Anbu mask it's blood red with black markings (Ichigo's first mask but red with black markings) it represented his code name well along with his title in the Bingo Book 'Shinigami no Konoha'

"Shin what do you require" Minato asked in what he dubbed his 'Hokage mode'

The Anbu just raises his hand to his mask and removes it revealing his face. Still rounded showing him to be very young but what disturbed Minato was his eyes they spoke of a warrior that has not only been close to death himself but has also killed many times. 'Someone so young shouldn't have eyes like that' Minato thought guiltily

"Don't worry Minato I'm here as Kurosaki Zazuki your younger brother not as Shin the Anbu captain"

At hearing this Minato changes out of his Hokage mode and allows a smile to show and gets up and grasps Zazuki's forearm which is quickly returned as they put their other arm around each other in a 'Bro-hug'

"How are you doing Zazuki" Minato asks as they release each other and Zazuki drops down on the couch in the back of the room while Minato goes back to his desk and Zazuki lets out a sigh "Not well the other half of my bloodline has started to activate"

At hearing this the Namikaze freezes knowing just how dangerous the situation is "how bad is it"

"worse than my father's" was the simple reply from the Kurosaki

Now this is bad Zazuki's father Kurosaki Isshin had the worst case ever recorded when his inner demon took control only those of Kage rank even had a chance of touching him, but there is a silver lining if controlled it's a most useful tool.

"what are we going to do you know how dangerous this can be" Minato said seriously

"the only thing I can do I have to train in the underworld I mean the only thing that can help me right now is the Soul Society" Zazuki said

"I thought the Kurosaki were destroyed" Minato said confused

"This was never told to you and there is no time to explain but long story short I'm half shinigami and half hollow a Visored" Zazuki said

"wait I thought those were just myth"

"Hardly, nothing is pure evil or pure good everyone has an inner hollow it's just some are stronger than normal mine infinitely more so. I need to train with my brethren so I'm sorry to say but I'll have to leave indefinitely until I'm strong enough to crush my inner hollow"

At this Minato instantly saddens knowing that he may never see the young Kurosaki after this the training had a very slim chance of success he embraces the young man and says "You'll be missed just promise me you'll survive"

"I will Minato-nii tell Kushi-nee I say good bye" Zazuki said with tears in his eyes as he leaves not to be seen for nearly a decade.

* * *

***Konoha 8 years later***  
The sounds of the mob were deafening running as fast as his small 8 year old body would allow. "DIE DEMON BRAT" This caused the boy to run even faster the wet ground squishing under his bare feet breath panting 'just 100 meters and Hebi-nee will protect me' the young boy thought as he approached the only place the mob never followed Training Ground 44 the Forest of Death home to one Mitarashi Anko codenamed Hebi in the Anbu and one of the few people in Konoha that treated Naruto kindly.

However he tripped over a rock that jutted out of the ground which allowed the mob to make it to him. "NOW WE CAN TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE YOU KILLED" someone yelled as the boy was being kicked and burnt all over his body

"ow why do you hurt me I didn't do anything" the boy screamed as he tried to dispel some of the excruciating pain that was coursing through his body but to no avail as they continued to pound him with kicks and burn him with torches. This continued until one person pulled out a knife and cut the kanji for demon into the young boy's chest then proceeded to jam the knife into the boy's gut who quickly passed out from the pain.

* * *

A cloaked figure walks down the path leading towards Konoha he stands at 183 centimeters and starts to think to himself 'it's been 8 years here since I've left I wonder how Tatsuki-chan and Anko-chan are dealing with sensei's defection and Minato's passing' a pained look crossed his face as he thinks about it not that anyone could see it with his cowl drawn.

As he approached the gate he saw the two chunnin guarding the gate sleeping causing him to chuckle 'Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun you two are just as lazy as I remember' he thought as he just walked through the gate as he makes his way towards the Hokage tower and that's when he saw something that infuriated him a mob of people were surrounding a young boy and beating him. 'even in hell demons don't beat the young' he thought as his teeth gnashed together

He quickly went into action killing all thirty members of the drunk mob within the span of ten seconds utterly slaughtering them with his tanto showing his amazing skill in Kenjutsu. Flicking the blood off his blade he quickly went into action by grabbing the young boy and dashing to the hospital at break-neck speed trying to get him medical attention ASAP.

* * *

Running through the doors of the hospital the man screamed "I NEED A DOCTOR AND A ROOM STAT"

Several doctors looked at the boy with disgust and one said "we don't treat demons here"

However this was the wrong thing to say as he just threw a kunai and pierced said doctor's skull killing him on the spot earning gasps from the people in the hospital. "ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TREATING HIM"

Everyone gulped and shook their heads as one doctor who seemed trustworthy rushed to his side and guided him to an operating room and quickly set to work stopping the blood as the man sat down in the corner and made a Kage Bunshin and sent him to the Hokage to get some answers 'jiji you better have a good explanation cause I didn't expect this on the night of my return'

* * *

Sitting in his office feeling down as it was that time of year again it was October 10th the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and the birthday of one Uzumaki Naruto. The young boy was like a grandson to the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen he sighed as he knew he failed not only the young boy but also his father the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina. He was ashamed as he knew if they saw how the village treated the young boy they would most likely kill him. He shivered as he thought what Kushina would do to him at least Minato would kill him quickly, but Kushina wasn't known as the Red Death for nothing she was ruthless towards her enemies and she would make sure that he suffered.

'Kushina-chan, Minato-kun I am so sorry for how the village has treated your son he was meant to be a hero but they treat him like a scapegoat' the old Hiruzen thought to himself

However his self-pity party was broken as a person burst through his office door. The Anbu in his office were ready to attack until the wizened Hokage said "Is that you Zazuki-kun" .

The man lowers his hood revealing the face of a much older Kurosaki Zazuki all the baby fat was gone from his face showing a sharp jaw line along with a neatly trimmed chinstrap beard and deep brown eyes however his face was set in a frown as he addressed the old hokage "I'm sorry jiji I'll explain later but we have a problem right now" he replied which got the old Hokage's attention instantly

"what is it" Hiruzen asked worryingly as he feared that the life of the young boy he considered a grandson was in danger

"a mob of people were attacking a young boy and stabbed him" he said while biting his teeth hoping that they all burnt in hell for what they did to the boy

"no Naruto" the old man said now even more worried for the boy's life

"I brought him to the hospital and sent this Kage Bunshin to you" the Kurosaki said

"I'm going to make sure whoever was a part of this pays dearly" the old Hokage said while releasing his Killing Intent causing the Anbu to sweat a little at the rage that was produced from the old man.

Zazuki not even fazed from the KI said calmly "don't worry I killed every last mother fucker that was there"

The Sandaime just nodded as they rushed to the hospital as they Anbu breathed a sigh of relief that the KI was gone and followed the two to the hospital.

* * *

Zazuki who had nodded off feels his clone dispel and is instantly awake he looks around and his eyes land on the boy for the first time he sees him without being covered in dirt and gasps "Nii-san"

The young boy looks just like his surrogate brother Namikaze Minato minus the whisker marks and instantly thinks that this was his kid. 'no he died before him and Kushina-chan could have a kid' he thought to himself as the Sandaime burst through the door and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the boy would be fine.

"would care to elaborate on how he looks like Minato-nii please" the old man heard from the Kurosaki heir

He sighs as he sets up privacy seals around the room and says "this is a S-ranked secret" as he began to tell the story of Uzumaki Naruto (A/N: the story is the same as cannon so I'll skip the explanation)

* * *

Zazuki got angrier and angrier as the Sandaime explained the story and was unconsciously was releasing his spiritual pressure causing the Anbu in the room to drop to their knees and gasping for breath while the wizened Hokage's eyes widened 'to push his spiritual pressure enough to press the Anbu to their knees is insane' he thought as he knew this feeling as he was old friends with Yamamoto Genryusai.

Seething mad at this point he lowly said "where was Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Kakashi" wondering where they were for the boy's life.

Sighing Hiruzen rubbed his forehead and thought 'I am getting way too old for this shit' "Jiraiya has to keep up the spy network and hasn't been back since before the Kyuubi attack so he doesn't even know Naruto-kun is even alive. Tsunade hasn't been seen since I allowed her to leave after her brother's death so she doesn't know that he even exists. And Kakashi doesn't know that Naruto is his sensei's son"

"I understand that you wanted to protect Naruto from Iwa and Kumo but we need to fix this. This shit is unacceptable we need to bring the council together for a meeting right now" Zazuki said barely containing his rage

"we can't tell them until Naruto-kun can protect himself" Hiruzen said tying to calm Zazuki down however this did the exact opposite as the room temperature dropped at least 20 degrees as his KI skyrocketed and he said venomously

"are you implying that I cannot protect the last of my family Hiruzen"

Hiruzen sighed and knew that he wouldn't be deterred and said "fine we'll have an emergency meeting right now"

The last of the great Kurosaki clan just smiled and said "thanks make sure Kakashi is there he deserves to know and also you are going to be the one to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about Naruto" as he turned to leave to the Council chamber

Hiruzen gulped as he feared the repercussions of not telling Tsunade about her godson.

* * *

The Council Chamber was bustling with everyone wondering what was going on except for a couple obviously Hyuuga Hiashi was as stoic as ever and Uchiha Mikoto just seemed to be annoyed at being woken up. Nara Shikaku just looked bored and kept muttering troublesome and lying his head down on the table, Akimichi Chouza was eating his seemingly endless bag of chips, Yamanaka Inochi looked like this was business as normal, and Inuzuka Tsume was looking as fierce as ever.

The Council chamber was instantly silenced as Sarutobi Hiruzen stepped in and they felt his KI and the Shinobi side thought 'god I haven't felt this much KI coming off of him since Orchimaru defected'

An old withered man wrapped in bandages stepped forward and asked "Hokage-sama why did you call us out here at this time of night"

Hiruzen looked up to his old teammate and said "Well Danzo the reason I brought us all here is to discuss the matter of one Uzumaki Naruto"

He was interrupted by a loud mouthed pink haired women who screamed "are you finally going to let us kill the demon brat"

However she said this at the exact wrong time as the room dropped 20 degrees and the entire room started to sweat and some of the Civilians even fainted at the KI being released by the new comer that entered the room.

The shinobi side gasped as the saw the final Kurosaki enter the room, and Danzo just raised his eyebrow at the sight of Kurosaki Zazuki and sent silent messages to his Root Ninja to follow him when he leaves.

The gasps increase even more as they see him disappear but reappear in front of the pink haired women with a kunai held to her throat and say "you disrespect my nephew like that one more time I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIFE"

At hearing this Kakashi picks his head up from his Icha Icha book and puts in away to pay full attention to his brother in arms.

The normally stoic Hyuuga Hiashi said "wait are you telling me that young Naruto is Minato-san's son" as he thought 'well Minato I will finally be able to keep my promise to you friend'

"yes" Zazuki said lowly causing the Shinobi side to start thinking. 'Kushina-chan I will make sure no one ever dares to hurt Naruto-kun ever again' Mikoto thought while many other's where thinking along the same lines as the Uchiha matriarch

Kakashi for one was absolutely furious that he wasn't told that Naruto was his sensei's son 'Minato-sensei I promise that I will train and protect Naruto to the best of my abilities'

"WHAT THE DEMON COUL-" was all the pink haired women could get out before a lighting bolt entered her head causing it to explode with power. Then the look towards Zazuki who just had two fingers pointed towards the now dead woman and muttered "Hado 4:Byakurai"

The civilian council members puked at the sight while the Shinobi council winced and thought 'wow he must really be pissed he is normally level headed' and Hiruzen smirked finally somebody had the balls to fulfill his law.

"HOKAGE-SAMA HE JUST KILLED A COUNCIL MEMBER ARREST HIM" the Civilian council screamed causing Zazuki to smirk and say "are you forgetting that this is a S-Ranked secret and the Hokage enacted a law stating that anyone caught saying anything connecting Naruto-kun to the Kyuubi is to be put to death by the nearest Shinobi of Konohagakure"

This caused Hiruzen to smirk once again as he said "so you are planning to stay Zazuki-kun"

Zazuki scoffed and said "of course jiji I'm not going to abandon my recently discovered nephew"

"you do know that since you are the last of the Kurosaki clan we will have to enact the CRA on you and Naruto since he is the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze" Hiruzen said while the members of the Shinobi council smirked at being able to be a part of one of the great clans

"yes but I have a couple of requests" Zazuki said

"of course just tell me what you like to request" Hiruzen said knowing that he would have to agree lest he lose both Zazuki and Naruto in the same night.

"first there will be no forced marriages" Hiruzen nodded knowing this was going to be one "second give me and Naruto until he turns 16 to find our wives" Hiruzen nodded once again "and lastly allow me and Naruto access to the Namikaze compound so I can teach him correctly to how his father wanted" Hiruzen nodded once again but is interrupted by Kakashi

"But Hokage-sama I wish to train my sensei's son"

Zazuki turned to him and said "don't worry I'm only training him until he goes to the academy you can take over when he becomes a Genin"

"But Hokage-sama he is officially a missing nin and as such is to be put to death" a civilian councilmember said while Danzo frowned 'fool he is a great tool for Konoha even without him being loyal to just me' until an idea popped into his head

"Hokage-sama if I may I think I have the perfect resolution to this how about we make him go through the ranks once again so you can tell he is truly loyal"

The civilian council quickly agreed to this pushing the Hokage into a counter as he looked towards Zazuki who just nodded in consent albeit reluctantly

"Alright Kurosaki Zazuki you are now stripped of your rank of elite jonnin and will be a new academy student next semester"

Zazuki turned to the Hokage and said "if that's all I would like to take Naruto home from the Hospital and don't forget what we talked about earlier"

Hiruzen nodded and Zazuki left causing the Shinobi council to think 'the village just got a whole lot more interesting'

* * *

**Blacksilo: Well that's it for the first chapter hope you all liked it well anyways I'M BACK BITCHES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacksilo: Well guys since I still have my muse I figured I would continue to write The Shinigami of Konoha so here is the next chapter anyway just gonna let you guys know there is a new poll up on my profile for voting on my profile for who will be in Zazuki's harem so please go and vote for up to four of your favorite female characters ASAP cause it will only be up for a short time. Oi Naruto do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Blacksilo-nii doesn't own anything to do with Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

Groggily awakening Naruto starts to stand up but finds he is now in a sewer and no longer in the forest, but what amazes him the most is the fact that his wounds are magically healed. Giving himself a quick once over Naruto hears the faint sounds of crying reverberate throughout the sewer. Following the sound Naruto walks down the damp sewer until he came to a large set of bars that had a small seal with the kanji for seal on them, and he saw something that made his eyes go wide.

Inside the cage was a small girl standing at about 101 centimeters with long flowing red hair ending at her waist line. Also did I mention the fact she was stark naked, but this wasn't what caused Naruto's eye's to go wide (but it was what caused a small nosebleed that he quickly wiped away). What caused that were the two small fox on the top of her head along with the nine tails that came out of her tailbone. Unable to continue hearing the girl cry Naruto tentatively said "miss are you alright"

The young girl turns around and crashes into him giving him a hug while crying and repeatedly saying "I'm sorry"

Acting on instinct he wraps he arms around her and held her while she clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He runs his hands through her hair taking notice of how soft it was then rubs behind her ears which causes her to start to purr 'kawaii' Naruto thought. After a couple of minute's the girl stopped crying and Naruto asked "what's your name and why are you saying your sorry"

She starts sniffling and says "my name is Kimiko and I'm the reason your called a demon" she then breaks out in tears once again while Naruto holds her and whispers into her ear "hey Miko-chan it is alright everything will be alright and I forgive you for anything that you did"

Kimiko blushed at the affectionate name Naruto gave her and said "but I'm the Kyuubi and the reason for your pain"

"well your obviously sorry so I can't be made at you" Naruto said while giving a lopsided grin

Once again she blushes at the affectionate name and says "thank you so much Naruto-kun and I didn't mean to attack the village. All I remember is sleeping within my previous Jinchuriki and then seeing a red eye and being unable to control my body while someone controlled me to attack the village"

Naruto held her even closer and with an expression of someone much older than him said "no matter what Miko-chan I promise I will get stronger and make whoever controlled you into attacking the village pay and protect you from it ever happening again"

At hearing this Kimiko brought Naruto's face to hers and kissed him. Naruto being as young as he was didn't know what to do so he just held her closer trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts (which were large for how young she looked at a low B-cup). After Kimiko ended the kiss they just sat in a comfortable silence. That is until Naruto sporting the biggest blush in his life looked at her and said "well um Miko-chan would you mind um putting on some clothes"

Kimiko blushed just noticing that she was naked and then smirked deciding to tease the young boy "what you don't like what you see" she said while pouting and swaying her hips provocatively causing Naruto to pass out with a smile and nosebleed.

'maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much' Kimiko thought to herself and put on a dress while she waited for Naruto to wake up

* * *

Naruto groaned as he shook his head and turned to Kimiko who thankfully put on some clothes and asked "how long was I out Miko-chan"

Kimiko blushed and giggled while saying "fifteen minutes Naru-kun"

"hey Miko-chan could you tell me a little about my parents if you know anything" Naruto asked

Kimiko looked down and said "your mother was Uzumaki Kushina and she was my best friend she was the Jinchuriki before you were so I knew her quite well. And your father was the Yondiame Namikaze Minato"

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation and silently sobbed while asking "did they love me"

Kimiko caught this and wrapped him in a hug and said "they loved you very much Naru-kun all Kushi-chan could think about was you and Minato-kun during her pregnancy"

"will you be there for me Miko-chan" Naruto asked while looking up towards her

"absolutely Naru-kun and I won't be the only one your uncle found out and is the one who helped you earlier and I have a feeling that he will stay and help too"

"really" he said hopefully

"ya but now you have to wake up Naru-kun"

"alright but I'll make sure to see you again dattebayo" Naruto said as he left

Kimiko sighed and said "I can't believe he inherited that tick Kushi-chan"

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw that he was in a hospital bed and looked towards that window seeing the bright morning sun knowing he slept all night. He then turned towards the corner and saw a man about 6 feet tall with a medium build. He had short cropped hair and was looking at him with his deep brown eyes and said "hello Naruto-kun I'm Kurosaki Zazuki and I'm your uncle"

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement here was a man that he never even knew but now he is saying that he is family. He never had a family before so he didn't know how to feel about it. However he was hesitant to believe it firstly he could be lying to get close to him and then kill him. "Alright then if your really my uncle who were my parents?" Naruto said testing him

"firstly we are technically I'm not your real uncle I wasn't truly related to your parents and secondly your parents were the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red-Death Uzumaki Kushina"

"How do I know your not lying" Naruto asked hesitantly

"ask Kimiko and she'll tell ya" Zazuki said waving him off with a snort and hand wave

Kimiko who had been listening in till then spoke up to Naruto and said 'He's telling the truth Naruto'

"wait how do you know Miko-chan" Naruto asked

"Kushina was like one of my best friends ever so I was bound to meet Kimiko sooner or later"

Naruto just nodded his head before snorting out "so where were you for my life"

Zazuki instantly got pissed off remembering he knew nothing of him before and said through grated teeth "I didn't even know you were alive I left the village for personal reasons while your mother was pregnant and I was too weak to come back after I found out I lost the rest of my family kind of like Tsunade of the Sannin and I didn't come back to see you were alive I'm sorry"

By the end of his explanation Naruto's expression turned to one of kindness and understanding while he dropped the subject knowing it was going to be a touchy subject for him. After a short moment of silence Naruto asked the now calm Kurosaki "so what are we going to do"

Zazuki smirked while looking into Naruto's azure eyes and said "I am going to take care of you and train you to be the best shinobi that has ever existed even greater than your father"

"and how are you going to do that I mean no disrespect but my father was the one to become the Yondaime" he said

Zazuki just scoffs and says "well I am no slouch either kid Itachi and I graduated with nearly identical grades and if he didn't kill the rest of his clan except for Mikoto and her two other kids in a few years he probably would have been Hokage"

This stuns Naruto 'he is nearly as good as Itachi-niisan wow' he thought as his eyes widened now he was interested. That was when Kimiko spoke up and said 'he is being humble that was before he left on his training trip he is most likely two or three times stronger than before even as a green-eared genin he made his Jonin sensei actually work and he was Orochimaru of the Sannin'

With newfound respect for his uncle Naruto asked eagerly "so when are we gonna start dattebayo"

Laughing realizing that he inherited the classic Uzumaki verbal tick Zazuki said "well aren't you an eager one first you are going to rest and heal" this earns him a pout from the young Uzumaki which Zazuki ignores and continues "then we are going to my clan's compound and then I will start your training and enroll you in the academy next semester"

Naruto was now extremely excited he was actually going to be a ninja and live up to his father's expectations with the help of his uncle. It was then that Zazuki decided that he had to talk with the Hokage once again and said his goodbye to his young cousin before shunshining in a cloud of pure darkness.

* * *

The old man was currently relaxing reading his Icha Icha with a small nosebleed while he had two clones taking care of his paperwork. Thinking back to how Zazuki completely owned the council room brought a smile to his face. He was broken out of his reverie when Zazuki appeared out of a cloud of pure darkness. It couldn't even be said as black it seemed even darker than that.

"Zazuki now will you tell me why you have a henge on?" the Sandaime asked confusedly

"only you get to see how I really look jiji tell your Anbu to wait right outside" he said motioning towards the two Anbu behind him, the one above him and the one sitting on the couch totally invisible to those untrained however Zazuki was a former Anbu and knew all of their tricks.

Hiruzen obliged motioning his personal guard out while activating the privacy seals around his room and nodded his head to make Zazuki continue. Zazuki just held up a finger while pulling out a kunai and while channeling a little wind chakra threw it towards the bookcase in the corner. The kunai his it's target revealing a Root ninja with a kunai firmly imbedded inside it's head.

"now I won't have to deal with for the rest of the day" Zazuki muttered revealing he knew that Root ninja was following him since he left the council chamber the previous night

Zazuki sighed while he dropped the advanced henge revealing his eyes which caused Hiruzen's eyes to widen. The were a deep purple with a rippling patter and three concentric circles each holding a single comma like mark.

To say the old Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement here in front of him was a dojutsu that was that of legend, the Rinnegan the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths himself. The man that was literally the God of Shinobi not just a title like he held.

Composing himself Hiruzen looked towards Zazuki with a look that said explain now, and Zazuki complied wholeheartedly "well jiji you know that the Kurosaki are technically immortal unless killed in battle. This is because we aren't human but in fact souls. However the Kurosaki aren't just a single family we are an army tasked with maintaining the balance between good and evil souls. We are literally Shinigami we send good souls onto the soul society where we live and purify hollows to send them to the soul society. However the souls that committed tremendous sins are sent directly to hell and I'm not sure how it works from there"

Zazuki pauses here to make sure Hiruzen has understood everything so far and once getting a nod from him he continued "Now my father was a full blooded shinigami but my mother was not she was in fact human. She was a half blooded Uzumaki and half Uchiha"

Seeing the confusion on Hiruzen's face Zazuki explained "As you know the Uzumaki are the sister clan to the Senju which explains my Rinnegan. Because only one who has the blood of both Senju and Uchiha can awaken the Rinnegan"

"Who was your mother's parents" the wizened Hokage asked

"I don't know who my grandmother was as she died before my mother could remember but I know for a fact that my grandfather is none other than Uchiha Madara"

Hearing the Uchiha's name Hiruzen paled slightly before he remembered who was in front of him and snapped out of it.

"Well jiji I would like this to be ranked a SS-ranked secret, but you can tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about this but nobody else the world isn't ready to know about shinigami and souls

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out the required paperwork that both he and Zazuki signed after sealing it away in a pocket dimension that Minato developed for situations like this.

Hiruzen then asked "So how powerful do you think you are right now"

Zazuki sighed and looked Hiruzen in the eye and said "S-class easily, I could give any of the Kage a run for their money in a fight. I would probably lose to Ai and the Kazekage, and win against Oonoki I don't know how I would do against you are the Mizukage however."

Hiruzen just decided to stop questioning the boy about his power until a key question popped into his mind "wait you seem to be much older than you actual age how is that possible if I may ask"

"simple I trained in the Dangai precipice world for a while where time is infinitely slower than here. I am probably older than you do to that"

Hiruzen then just said "so your saying you're the real jisan here"

Zazuki just laughed and said "you'll always be my jiji no matter how much older I really am from you" after he said this he then shunshied out of the office once again to check up on Naruto it had be several hours and night was approaching

* * *

Watching the sleeping form of one Uzumaki Naruto Hatake Kakashi couldn't stop himself from seeing images of his late sensei and team from entering his mind. An image of a young boy with black hair and orange goggles over his Konohagakure hiate 'Obito I'm so sorry that I was such a shitty friend to you'. Then an image of a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and purple marks on either side of her face her name Nohara Rin his former love 'why Rin-chan why did you have to jump in front of Raikiri we could have worked it out Minato-sensei was a seal master he could have made sure you would have survived and the Sanbi would have stayed sealed'

Shaking his head of those depressing thoughts he decided that he would focus on being the best surrogate big brother he could be to Naruto it would be the least he could do for his former sensei without dwelling too much on the past.

Appearing in his signature pitch black shunshin Zazuki turned toward the Hatake he considered a brother and said "can you take him to my family's compound I have something to take care of something important" while going to the door

Knowing just what he had to do or rather who he had to talk to he smirked behind his mask while saying "you know she is going to kill you for not seeing her the second you came back and waited for almost a day without seeing her"

Turning back to Kakashi he shivered knowing he was most likely going to die but decided he would go through it anyways said "I know that's why I left everything sealed inside the compound that is needed to train Naruto-kun in case I don't survive this next encounter"

As Zazuki shunshined away Kakashi thought 'I feel bad for you Zazuki Tatsuki is going to beat the shit out of you. She is the perfect example of Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' if he only knew how true that actually was

* * *

Walking back towards her apartment was an Anbu class kunochi with spiky black hair and a small build her name Arisawa Tatsuki codenamed Komori she was currently thinking about her love who she hadn't seen in 8 years 'when are you going to come back to me Zazu-kun I miss you' she then unlocks her door and immediately senses another presence in her apartment. She turns towards the corner of her room and sees a figure appear from the shadows. Her eyes widen in realization has she says lowly in shock "Zazu-kun"

The figure nods and simply says "it's been a long time Suki-chan way too long in my mind

Tatsuki couldn't believe her eyes all she could do was run into his arms and be embraced the only man that could make her feel loved even when they were only ten they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

They sat in each others arms in silence just enjoying the feeling of one another. After several minutes Tatsuki was finally able to say "you came back for me"

Chuckling Zazuki tapped her nose which earned him a pout from Tatsuki and said "silly girl I promised didn't I"

She couldn't take it anymore and leaned in and placed her lips over his in a deep kiss. Zazuki immediately reciprocated pulling her even closer to her. After a second Zazuki runs his tongue along her lower lip to which she opens her mouth allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth. After a couple of minutes the need for breath over took them and they parted leaving a small string of saliva connecting the two pairs of lips.

'wow now I regret leaving what was I thinking why did I leave this' Zazuki thought to himself

However the euphoria ended when he saw a glare from her that told him he was busted. Zazuki stuttered out while backing away from the enraged woman "now now hime I came as soon as possible but I needed to deal with the council and my little nephew Naruto"

Tatsuki just nodded already seeing the sense in that comment, come on the gaki is a spitting image of his father when he was younger just with added whisker marks. She decided that he could keep his manhood but he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Breathing a sigh of relief Zazuki relaxed however as soon as he did Tatsuki threw a punch at him which he allowed to connect knowing he deserved it. Tatsuki just huffed out "that was for leaving with just leaving me a note that didn't even tell me when to expect you to come back"

He just rubbed his cheek and asked "so now here is the real question do you want to stay here or at my family's compound"

She nodded at the second option and they quickly set off to seal her things and head back to the Kurosaki compound.

* * *

No matter how many times she visited the compound it always took her breath away. There were thirteen large houses that surrounded a large marketplace she knew that the houses were where the family heads used to reside each branch got their own building. However the largest of all was the first one with the kanji for one surrounded by a diamond atop the door. This was the house for the head of the clan and his family she didn't know why each branch family got their own clan head it seemed to counteract the main branch from being able to make their decisions. She decided to ask him about this later he wouldn't mind she already knew of him being a Shinigami so nothing could shock her more than when he told her that.

As they walked through the empty market as they made their way to the head house Tatsuki finally decided to ask about the clan's make up. "Zazuki-kun why is the clan set up like this you would think their would only be one clan head not 13."

Laughing Zazuki replied "I was actually waiting for you to ask, well the reason is simple not every Shinigami is related there are many different clans and individual shinigami and it is really just an army"

"please explain I don't quite get it" she asked wanting to hear the rest of the story

*insert generic explanation of shinigami*

"First I will explain the make up of the Gotei thirteen; it is made up much like a Shinobi nation. Bottom on the list is the civilians who get no say in how we act. Next up are unseated members their equivalent to genin and make up a majority of the force of the Gotei thirteen. After them are the seated officers which are the equivalent of chunin. Next are the fuku-taicho or lieutenants they are the equivalent of Jonin they are responsible for training new members and to be ready to lead if the taicho is unable to do so. Next are the taicho or captain they are the equivalent to elite Jonin or even in some cases low kage level fighters each taicho is in charge of one of the thirteen divisions. Then there is the Sou-taicho or Captain Commander who is in charge of everyone along with being the taicho of Division 1 he is like a kage in terms of strength and position"

Zazuki motions to the building in front of him; a simple white building with deep purple trimming "this is the main building of the First Division. The first division's job is to run the Gotei thirteen as the Sou-taicho resides here. The Captain Commander is decided on a combination of Central 46 and the taicho. The first and most famous sou-tachio is Yamamoto Genryusai"

They then walked clockwise around the circle for about 100 yards before they came to a building just like the First Division except that the trimming was dark orange instead of a deep purple. "This is the Second Division the soldiers of the second division are known for their espionage and assassinations. The most famous taicho of this division is Shihoin Yoruichi also known as the goddess of flash her speed rivaled that of Minato easily."

Another hundred yards further they came to the third division which was trimmed in spring green "This is the third division they have no special job and the most famous taicho is Ichimaru Gin"

Even further they came to the fourth division which was trimmed in a dusty pink "this is the fourth division they are known for their healing prowess and are in charge of supply trading their most famous taicho is Unohana Retsu which is quite ironic as she was the first taicho of the eleventh division before she created the fourth"

Storing this information for later Tatsuki followed Zazuki to the fifth division which was trimmed in a pale turquoise "this is the fifth division they have no special duties but are known to be highly skilled. Their most famous captain is Aizen Sosuke he is one of the most highly skilled taichos ever"

Next came the sixth division which is trimmed in a cobalt blue "here is the sixth division they have no special duties but are a model division with their adherence to the law. Their most famous taicho is Kuchiki Byakuya again he is one of the strongest fighters of all of the divisions"

Walking clockwise they came to the seventh division which was trimmed in a dark tan "here is the seventh division they have no special jobs but are known to be the most loyal and honorable fighters of the Gotei. The most famous taicho being Komamura Sajin"

Next on the tour was the eighth division which was trimmed in a raspberry pink "here is the eighth division again no special duties are preformed by this division. The most famous taicho is Kyoraku Shunsui"

Then came the ninth division which was trimmed in orange "here is the ninth division their job is to be the security force for the clan along with being the home for the news of the clan. The most famous taicho is Muguruma Kensei"

Next was the tenth division which was trimmed in a forest green "here is the tenth division which has no special duty. The most famous taicho of this division is a tie between Kurosaki Isshin my father and Hitsugaya Toshiro"

Now they came up to the eleventh division which was trimmed in lavender "here is the eleventh division they are the core of our fighters they are bloodthirsty and battle loving and as such they were our first strike team. The most famous taicho is Zaraki Kenpachi"

'no wonder why Unohana being the greatest fourth division captain is so ironic as she created the most battle loving division first' Tatsuki thought

Next they came to the twelfth division which was trimmed in an olive green "here is the twelfth division their duty was to be the Research and Development division for the Gotei. The most famous taicho being Urahara Kisuke"

Next was the last stop of the divisions the thirteenth division this division was trimmed in maroon "here is the thirteenth division they have no duties and the most famous taicho is Ukitake Jushiro"

They then make their way back to the first division and enter the house. It was a simple house only fit for about ten people as they walked to a door towards the back. Zazuki opened the door and Tatsuki's eyes widened what seemed to be a very small house turned into an area the size of Konoha itself.

Seeing the confusion written on Tatsuki's face Zazuki explains "this makes everything much easier since we had close relations with the Uzumaki we were able to create small pocket dimensions in each of the divisions which cut down the space needed for the clan to about 10% of what was needed before"

Tatsuki just nodded as they walked towards a large training ground which had two people there. One was about Zazuki's height with gravity defying silver hair, and the other had vibrant blonde hair. Zazuki walks up to the duo of Kakashi and Naruto and simply said "hey how's the training going"

Kakashi's single eye widened and said "I'm surprised you're here so quick I thought you would be in the hospital for a little bit"

Tatsuki interjected before Zazuki could shush Kakashi "why would I put him in the hospital"

Zazuki started sweating bullets as he left out the fact that he was officially under the CRA from Tatsuki. Kakashi had a devilish smile under his mask and simply said "oh I didn't think you would be so for Zazuki having multiple wives as he is now under the CRA or did he leave that little insignificant fact from you"

Tatsuki was fuming she had to share HER Zazu-kun with others hell no she wasn't going to do that. She calmly turned towards Zazuki and said with a fake smile that made Kakashi think he went to far with this as a hannyana mask appears behind her that had blood dripping from it's mouth "is he telling the truth Zazuki"

Resigning to his fate Zazuki gave up and said "yes since nobody else knows the truth of the Kurosaki clan being shinigami they take our powers as a bloodline and as such I was forced under the rules of the CRA along with Naruto as it just so happened that I accidentally let out the small fact that he is the last of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki"

Tatsuki did the only thing she could think of and mustered up as much strength as she could and punched Zazuki clear across the training ground causing him to lose consciousness.

Naruto seeing this simply said "Kakashi-nii can she be my sensei she seems to be super super strong dattebayo"

Tatsuki hearing this stuck her chest out in pride even though the praise was coming from an eight year old and said "well we all will be your sensei's since we are all ninja and won't be here at all times"

Seeing another chance to tease Zazuki who had just regained consciousness Kakashi said "well actually Zazuki got demoted back to an academy student since he became a nuke-nin"

Zazuki hung his head in shame as a small rain cloud appears above his head 'I mean come on can I ever live this down I left so I could get stronger in order to protect Konoha and this is how I am treated'

Hearing this Tatsuki broke out in side splitting laughter at her boyfriend who just sank lower in depression. After a couple of minutes she stopped and Zazuki said "well I guess that Naruto's training is done for the day. Just so you know your torture…er I mean training session is with me tomorrow make sure you get a good nights sleep as your going to need it."

After this the group scatters back into the main building of the first division and pick their rooms. Zazuki and Tatsuki pick the taicho's quarter's as Zazuki is the only remaining Kurosaki and as such is the Captain Commander. They quickly get into their sleeping wear and jump into the king sized bed. Zazuki gives Tatsuki a quick kiss good night and they let sleep take them finally being able to be next to the person they love for the first time in years.

* * *

**Blacksilo: Well here it is the second chapter is done and remember to vote on the poll for Zazuki's harem. read review follow and favorite this story it makes me want to write more especially the reviews so see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blacksilo: Ok guys here is the newest chapter of The Shinigami of Konoha. I also have decided who will be in Zazuki's harem they are Tatsuki, Anko, Yuugo, Kurenai, Mei, Yoroichi, and Tier Hallibiel. I decided I wanted two Bleach character's in the harem and against Hana I'm already two over what I want so I don't know if I will be able to give everyone equal screen time but I will try, and there will be a poll about who can be in Naruto's harem up so go on my profile to vote. Anyways Kakashi do the disclaimer**

**Kakashi: no *goes back to reading Icha Icha**

**Blacksilo:If you don't I will switch your Icha Icha for Yoai about you and Gai**

**Kakashi: *shivers fearfully* Blacksilo-sama doesn't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

Waking up Zazuki feels pressure on his chest looking down he sees Tatsuki clinging on to him like her life depended on it. Chuckling to himself he seallessly created a Kage Bunshin and kawirimmied with it without waking Tatsuki. He looks out his window and sees that it about 4 in the morning. He walks down the hall and opens the door to Naruto's room and sees he is still sleeping. 'humph no breakfast for him since he slept in' Zazuki thought to himself.

He then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen; it was average just a fridge and oven. He walks to the fridge and pulls out some eggs and bacon (don't know a traditional Japanese breakfast), he quickly makes the breakfast and eats.

Five minutes later Zazuki cleans his plate and then makes his way up to Naruto's room, and he sighs seeing that Naruto his still asleep. 'I'm going to have to fix this quick if he wants to be a shinobi'

He quickly goes through some hand seals and released a simple suiton jutsu jolting Naruto awake instantly. "what the hell Zazuki what was that for"

This got Naruto cuffed upside the head courtesy of Zazuki who replied "you slept in and for that you got a rude awakening and no breakfast"

Naruto started to protest but a quick glare from Zazuki got him to stop before saying anything. Zazuki took this chance to say "now Naruto I am going to increase the intensity of your training by applying a resistance seal on you. The seal has seven levels the first makes it so it feels like your body is moving through water and each level above doubles the resistance from the previous"

The procedure took thirty minutes as Zazuki was skilled in fuinjutsu and told Naruto "now to increase resistance just say 'fuin' and the level you wish to seal I recommend that you stick with level one until you can move like normal. Then to unleash the seal just say 'kai' I recommend that when you first unseal from a new level allow yourself a couple of minutes for your body to adjust, but after that first time you can unseal at any time needed."

Naruto quickly sealed to level one and instantly felt it was hard to even breath, so Naruto raises his hand signaling he wished to speak to which Zazuki chuckled "Naruto you don't need to raise your hand we are the only ones here but still call me sensei while we are training"

Naruto nodded and asked "Zazuki-sensei do you wear this seal"

Zazuki nodded and said "yes I do Naruto I'm on the seventh level along with wearing a seal that keeps me at only 20% chakra"

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought 'Zazuki-sensei is really strong', but is brought out of his reverie as the two started walking down to the training area.

* * *

When the two made it to the training area Zazuki quickly set Naruto to work "Naruto for a warm-up start off with ten laps around the entire division barracks and training ground and if it takes you more than two hours your training will be double of what I plan"

Naruto paled when he heard the implications and sped off to start his laps. When he saw Naruto leave he chuckled to himself and thought 'I wouldn't have doubled it but it got him to move fast, and it was pretty damn funny to see his face'. He quickly took out a small orange book that if seen by Tatsuki he would instantly be castrated, and let out a small perverted giggle while a small trickle of blood dripped down his nose. 'damn Jiraiya you've gotten better since I've been gone'

* * *

At two hours on the dot a heavily panting Naruto appeared in front of Zazuki who had just wiped the small amount of blood from under his nose and said "now you get a five minute break and then we will really start your training"

Naruto just nodded and went to sit down before Zazuki quickly ran to him and forced him up straight with his arms above his head "this will get air to your lungs and muscles much faster, and also your muscles wont cramp when you start again. Also, SIP your water don't chug it it's bad for you"

Quickly giving his cousin a thank you Naruto just rests for the five minutes that Zazuki allotted him. After his time was up Zazuki was quickly on him saying "now drop down and give me two hundred push-ups and two hundred sit-ups as quick as you can"

Naruto quickly started his work out and Zazuki thought 'now I know why Orochimaru always had that smirk when he trained me and my team it is hilarious seeing others doing this training'

It only took Naruto thirty minutes to finish the push-ups and sit-ups and Zazuki said "good job for your first time doing this with a seal you did it in less than an hour but you have to be able to do this in five minutes or less in level one to be up to par" what Zazuki didn't say that is what a high level chunin or low leveled jonin did.

He then gave Naruto a two minute break in which the torn muscles Naruto had healed due to Kimiko 'thanks Miko-chan my muscles don't hurt as much anymore

'no problem you're my friend and I would do anything to help your training' Kimiko said with a blush on her face oh she so had a crush on the resident blonde

However Zazuki then said "now Naruto I am going to teach you my style of fighting but it may not be to your liking if you don't fight like your father. I call it the Dragon Fist it relies on lightning fast movement and strong attacks but if you miss even a single attack your left pretty much defenseless it's a high risk high reward type of fighting"

He then starts to teach Naruto the simple katas of the Dragon Fist this lasted about two more hours before Zazuki said "alright lest take a two hour break for lunch since you didn't get to eat breakfast and you finished about an hour earlier than planned"

"FINALLY I thought we would never get to eat can we go get some ramen from Ichiraku's dattebayo" Nauto said enthusiastically while pumping his fist in the air

Zazuki just chuckled and said "sure but this is going to be a rare occurrence since you need to eat better if you want to be a good ninja"

Naruto just pouted when he heard this but knew Zazuki wasn't going to budge on this, and just nodded his head in defeat.

* * *

When they entered the ramen stand Ayame saw Zazuki and quickly gave him a hug while saying "Zazuki-nii I didn't know you were back"

"sorry I got back early yesterday but just had things to do but I got some time since I'm training little Naruto here Ayame-nee"

They quickly order their lunch a large steak ramen for Zazuki and three large miso ramens for Naruto since Zazuki reminded him that they still had training left to do. They pay for their food while promising they would be back soon that's when Naruto asked "why did we take a two hour break when it only took fifteen minutes to eat not that I'm complaining"

"simple if your gonna be a ninja you have to dress like one"

"but everyone either kicks me out or charges me ridiculous prices for shotty equipment" Naruto said dejectedly

Biting back his anger Zazuki said "don't worry about it I know a place"

He then led him to the shinobi district and brought him to what seemed to be a decrepit old warehouse. When they stepped inside it was anything but; it was actually an extravagant ninja store with rows and rows of ninja clothes along with many kunai and shuriken.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Zazuki say "go ahead and pick what you want while I go talk with the owner"

Naruto nodded his head emphatically and ran off to pick out some clothes. Zazuki then went to the counter and ringed the bell expecting an old man, but to his surprise it was a man around the same age as him with long black hair and brown eyes. "Daisuke you run this place now"

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it Daisuke said "wow your back Zazuki"

"damn straight I'm just here to pick up some clothes and tools for my apprentice"

"cool just come back here with what you pick when your ready to leave"

"no problem Daisuke"

Naruto then came out in an atrocity of an orange jumpsuit to which Zazuki said "FUCK NO you will not dress like that you will dress like a ninja grab some dark colors that blend in well I will not let you die because of your poor fashion sense"

Naruto hung his head while he trudged back to find something else to wear when Zazuki said with a devilish smile "actually pick something else but pick that to I have a perfect idea in mind for that"

Naruto's demeanor did a complete 180 when he heard that and quickly rushed back to find some other clothes as well. Zazuki then rubbed his hands together thinking of a perfect prank to pull when Naruto's training started coming together.

"um Zazuki I know that smirk anywhere it means your going to something devious just make sure you don't do anything too illegal so Naruto doesn't get in much trouble"

Completely ignoring his friend Zazuki started thinking of ways to improve Naruto's training 'I know I'll make him run through the Anbu HQ and have him prank them except for Tatsuki though obviously'

Naruto then came out in an outfit that fitted a true shinobi of Konoha, he had on a fishnet shirt which had a black wife beater over it. Long black pants that hung loose but were tight enough to not be a liability along with a long black haori that ran to his ankles all in all it fit him perfect and was still stealthy enough so he wouldn't be caught.

"perfect Naruto now pick out a new set of ninja tools and we will be off" Zazuki stated to his young blonde apprentice

Not even saying anything Naruto rushed to pick out some kunai and came back several minutes later with a set of twenty kunai and shuriken and a small short sword.

"so you want to learn some kenjutsu" which earned him an excited nod from his cousin 'perfect I'll train him on this before I give him a true sword to use' Zazuki thought while they put up the clothes and weapons

"that will be 40264 ryu (ryu will be equal to Japanese yen since I don't know the true amount)"

Zazuki quickly paid for the gear and they headed home with Naruto being extremely excited to use his new ninja tools.

* * *

Zazuki then instantly brings Naruto back down to learn how to throw his shuriken and kunai correctly. He was a natural he had perfect form after about thirty minutes, but he needed to work on strength he could only throw it about twenty yards and be able to hit the target.

However for Zazuki that was good enough for the first time then said "now release your seal"

With a quick shout of 'kai' Naruto felt like a huge weight left his shoulders, after five minutes Zazuki then told Naruto "now redo this mornings practice and if you don't improve by at least thirty minutes since you don't have the seal activated your training will double tomorrow"

Again Naruto sped around the training area, and Zazuki pulled out the infamous orange book that all men except Gai read.

Somewhere in Konoha a man in green spandex, a bowl cut, and huge eyebrows sneezed. "YOSH, LEE-KUN SOMEONE IS TALKING ABOUT OUR YOUTHFULLNESS. IN HONOR OF THAT WE WILL DO TEN LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON OUR HANDS"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI" a person who seemed to be a mini clone of the other man

* * *

After an hour Naruto returned from his run much to the surprise of Zazuki 'holy shit I expected an increase but not a complete half of his time'

"good job Naruto you cut your time in half now it took you half an hour last time so get the push-ups and sit-ups in fifteen minutes"

Naruto instantly dropped down and pushed out the 200 push-ups and sit-ups, but unlike his run he only shaved 10 minutes off of his time 'humph so his endurance doubled but strength will take him a while to increase as expected'

"alright Naruto now you and me are going to spar you have to come at me with the intent to kill. The rules will be the spar will end if you are able to land a hit on me or if I knock you out, and I won't use my hands" Zazuki said as he pushed his hands into his pockets and waited for Naruto to attack.

However Naruto just stood there thinking 'how am I going to beat him he is way above my level'. Zazuki felt the fear coming off of Naruto and scowled no way in hell he was his apprentice going to be a little bitch it doesn't matter if he was only eight.

"Naruto if you don't stop being a little bitch and attack I'm going to kick your ass then bring back all of the shit I bought you because I won't be training you anymore" Zazuki yelled even though he didn't mean it he just needed to light a fire under his ass to get him going

This got Naruto to snap out of his pity party and rush Zazuki, he starts by using a simple strong elbow to the stomach. However Zazuki saw this like he was moving in slow motion and dodged to the right while delivering a vicious left knee to Naruto's chin sending him flying. But much to his surprise and made him proud inside Naruto was able to get up albeit with shaking legs 'humph I'm impressed he was able to stay conscious through that knee most academy students and even some genin would be out for the count after that knee' he thought

However Naruto wasn't about to let up he leapt at him which Zazuki dodged, but to his surprise it was just a feint as Naruto twisted his body around and prepared to deliver a kick to the head with his right leg. However Zazuki's veteran experience allowed him to duck under the kick, and responded with a superkick (a kick to the bottom of the chin that jolts the head back. And for you wrestling fans it's Shawn Michaels finisher) to Naruto while he was still in mid air. That ended the spar, Naruto flew about five yards and landed unconscious.

'he did well for his first spar even if he only lasted around a minute before I knocked his ass out' Zazuki thought as he picked Naruto up and carried him to the Fourth Division Barracks.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggily with a killer head ach 'what the hell I feel like I just got crushed by a boulder' he thought to himself

'well he did give you two nasty shots to the chin so you should be hurting even if he held back about 90% of his true power and still didn't hit you as hard as possible' Kimiko told Naruto through the mental link

His eyes widen 'he was holding back so much'

'of course he was he didn't want to kill you by kicking your head off your shoulders' came the deadpanned response from Kimiko

Sighing in defeat Naruto swore to himself that one day he would be strong enough to beat his uncle in a spar. He is broken out of his thoughts as Zazuki walked into the room and said while laughing "well it looks like you finally up sleeping beauty"

This comment earned him a glare from Naruto who was contemplating attacking him again, but that option is quickly out the window as Kimiko quickly reminded him how quickly Zazuki thoroughly defeated him.

Dropping his laugh and instantly getting serious Zazuki asked "Naruto can you bring me into your mindscape I have some things to ask Kimiko"

Naruto just nodded as Zazuki sat down next to his bed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and allowed Kimiko to pull him into Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

Shaking his head clear Zazuki looks around and smells the stench of Naruto's sewer like mindscape and says "can you change this up a little Naruto I can't stand this fucking stench"

"Oi don't use that type of language in front of little Naru-kun or you'll corrupt him" came the voice of Kimiko who just entered

"Alright I'll use another language YA ne mogu stoyat' etoy grebanoy zapakh" came the sarcastic reply from Zazuki which earned him a smack upside the head from Kimiko.

"it's nice to see you are still the same as before you left to train"

Naruto's eyes widen and asked "what do you mean"

This causes Zazuki to face palm as he forgot to explain to Naruto the history of his and Naruto's clans. So he transforms into his shinigami form and started to explain to Naruto the history of Shinigami

* * *

*A few minutes later*

After finishing the history of Shinigami and Hollows to Naruto Zazuki waits to make sure Naruto fully understands everything that he has said. "Wow that's pretty fucking cool" Naruto said excitedly

This earned him a slap upside of his head while Zazuki nodded his head again getting a slap against the back of his head courtesy of Kimiko. "Naruto you can't talk like that"

Cocking his head Naruto said "why the fuck not Zazuki-sensei does" which causes Zazuki to bump fists with his little cousin, but Kimiko started to release her KI causing Naruto to freeze and start shivering while Zazuki being the idiot he was had a snide comment

"wow Kimiko your slipping I've felt worse KI from Hollows that weren't even Menos"

She gained a large tick mark above her eye showing her extreme annoyance, and she calmly walked over to Zazuki who was looking smug with himself at besting the Kyuubi at her own game of teasing. She lifted her fist and smashed Zazuki clear across the mindscape causing Naruto to gulp 'note to self don't piss Miko-chan off she will kick my ass'

Zazuki quickly got up and rushed back to Kimiko and resisted the urge to say she was slacking because the punch didn't hurt, and adopted a serious demeanor.

"Kimiko we need to turn him into a substitute shinigami like I am ASAP"

Kimiko donned a frown at hearing this "why would he need it so early he's not even in the Academy yet"

"He will be in three months and it got out that he is Minato's son and with how this village is someone will leak it to Iwa just to get him killed"

Naruto decided to but in "Zazuki-sensei what exactly are Shinigami powers"

Turning to Naruto Zazuki said "well first of all you'll be what we call a "fake" immortal you can only die in battle and not of old age, and you are able to give this to anyone who you deem worthy by pushing your reiryoku into them. You following me here"

Naruto just nodded while Zazuki continued "well next you'll be able to use your pure reiryoku (spiritual energy), which allows you to use what is called Kido but it will be very difficult for you to do it because of you high reserves of reiryoku, and to use the move that Minato based his Hiraishin off of the shunpo (flash step). Unlike the Hiraishin which requires markers in order to flash the shunpo doesn't require them, and to boot it takes very little reiryoku to use. Also, you'll be able to use reiatsu (spiritual pressure) which is an upgraded version of KI."

"Finally you'll be able to use your Zanpaktou which is a sentiment sword connected to your very soul it is the key weapon for a Nephilim. Here is my Zanpaktou" unsheathes his katana "here is it's shikai or initial release 'slay them quickly Korogetsu'" in a quick flash the long katana turned to a pure silver tanto with two small tassels hanging off of the hilt "the main attacks I use are the Zangeki Getsuga along with the Getsuga Tensho, and I'll show you it later. Next is the ultimate form and attacking power of a Shinigami and that is the Bankai here is mine" Zazuki snaps his sword perfectly to his right gathering his reiryoku before quickly snapping it in front of him and with his left hand on his forearm yelled "BAN…KAI". Dust bellowed completely covering his form. After the dust settled Zazuki's form is revealed instead of his normal attire he is clad in pure white trench coat with flaring on the end along with pure white pants, and was now holding a pearly white daito with a small white chain hanging off the hilt (Ichigo's Bankai but white). "This is Tensa Korogetsu my own Bankai and I'll tell you about it when you reach Bankai"

This brought a pout to Naruto's face 'damn that looks badass I really want to see what he can do now' he thought. While Zazuki smirked at the pouting face of one Uzumaki Naruto loving the look that so wanted to see how much damage this form could do. However much to Naruto's disappointment he dispelled his bankai and started to talk once again

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized something and said "when can I have my own Zanpaktou"

Giving another smirk at hearing the blonde's enthusiasm Zazuki replied "as soon as you heal I'll give you a blank Zanpaktou which after lots of training and meditation will form to your soul" Zazuki then looks towards a slightly seething Kimiko who was quickly getting pissed at being ignored this entire time and said "well Kimiko-chan" he ducks a punch from said demon lord for calling her with the affectionate suffix and continued "that's all that was needed for now. Naruto as soon as you get up go straight to bed even though we aren't training physically tomorrow we are going to do something else that you may enjoy" he said this with a devilish smirk and showing his pure Rinnegan (different from Nagato's has toma marks like the sharingan) subconsciously causing Naruto to gulp from fear, but with that he left the mindscape leaving just Naruto and Kimiko there.

"well Miko-chan I think I should go it's time for me to actually go to sleep and you can talk to me while I am sleeping anyways" this earned him a blush form the resident demon and left.

* * *

**Blacksilo: annnnnnnnnnnd cut that's it for it for this chapter and for those of you who are wondering what Zazuki's zanpaktou means it's Killing Moon. Remember to vote for Naruto's Harem and to read, review, follow, and favorite. JA NE**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE READ

hey guys im sorry to say that I am in over my head here with writing fanfiction firstly I just don't have the time to do it between me going to school and playing sports. It also doesn't help that my computer is mega fucked it worked for like two days before it shit the bed again. So I am sad to say that all of my stories are up for adoption just pm if you wish to pick it up however you must already have done some work with either naruto or bleach preferably both. Whoever I pick I will pm you a story outline you can follow so that you can go with it or take ideas from it. I am sorry that I am unable to finish it for you guys that actually liked my shitty writing but I do want to see this thing finished and I am guessing you guys do too. Well I guess this is it for now maybe one day I will come back and write something new but that is in the distant future as of now.

-Blacksilo


End file.
